Feelings and a Lovely Virus
by Kitty Invictus
Summary: An old friend shows up and things go wrong. BS and maybe JE
1. Love

Feelings and a Lovely Virus

By: ShalCat-Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh!

Hey guy's this one is just going to be short. I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't work on any other stories but Robin Hood but I'm having a little bit of writer's block and this idea just came to me. I'm thinking it happens sometime after Understudy but before the end of the second season.

Ch:1 Love 

_LOVE WHAT DOES IT REALLY MEAN?_

To admire some one, to look up to them. This doesn't even hit on what love is. For me love is to hold someone's well being and safety above my own. To think about them every minute of every day. To miss sleep when they are away. Its torture. That's what love really is. To want some one so completely and not be able to say a thing.

Her long, blond, wavy hair glowed in the moonlight as the two of us made our way into the abandon warehouse. Why did it always have to be an abandon warehouse. Couldn't they decide to meet us at the zoo, a carnival, somewhere cheery, anywhere but an abandon building.

Once inside we approached the lone figure in the centre of the main area of the warehouse. Her back was turned and as Shalimar and I got closer she held up her hand for us to stop.

"Nice night for a walk don't you think?" her voice was familiar and yet I couldn't place it. Her question was code so the she would know who we were.

"Yes. I love the moonlight." Shalimar responded also in code.

"Ok. I just had to make sure." The woman turned and then the voice had a face. She was much older than I remembered, but how could I ever forget that face? But it was impossible. She was dead.

"Callie?" I blurted out. I just stood there mouth open wide. It was unbelievable, it just couldn't be.

"Brennan?" her reaction wasn't quite as stunned as mine but still she was confused.

"What?" I heard Shalimar say beside me.

"I can't believe it's you." With out thinking I closed the distance between us and scooped her up into a big hug. "What happened I thought you were dead?"

"Well I was sort of. I'll explain it later." She turned to my blond haired angel. "Shalimar. It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances." She smiled at us both.

"Ok Jessica. You have a lot of explaining to do. And it seems not just to me." Shalimar looked to me and obviously understood my very confused look from her calling Callie Jessica. "We should get back to sanctuary first though. We'll talk on the way."

The two women started to leave but I just stood there confused. Shalimar turned back to me and pulled my arm. "Come on Bren. We gotta go before any body else shows up. "

"I don't think that will work." Callie said stopping. Ten or so big men came in through the door we were headed towards I assumed they were after Callie.

"Oh poor us. Now we're outnumbered 3 to 1 what will we ever do. What do you think Shal? 30 seconds?" I stated loud enough for the men now about 20 yards away from us.

"Nah. Less than that." She said and she was right. It was over in less than 30 seconds.

They all came at us and we started to fight. I wasn't really in the mood so I fried the three that had surrounded me. Then another that had been about to attack Shalimar even though I knew she could take them.

By this time all ten of them were on the ground so the three of us left for the Helix. On the way Callie looped her hand through my arm, and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I missed you so much." She said. I could feel Shalimar's glaring eyes on my back.

Once we were on the Helix. I set it to auto pilot and turned to talk to the two women.

"Ok, what is going on?" I asked right out.

"When I _died _I was actually going into witness protection." Callie said.

"But you and your parents were murdered. I went to your funeral." I still didn't understand. She and I had been best friends as kids. We grew up together. I had been 15 when it happened. One morning she just didn't come to school. In the news the reports said that her and her parents had been killed in a mysterious shooting.

At the time I had never suspected that there was anything more to it. I had just lost my best friend.

"The people who killed my parents were after me. They knew what I was. I saw their faces and made a positive id. So I was put into WP. That's when I changed my name to Jessica Lockheart"

"Ok. That explains a little bit. But how do you know Shalimar." I had a good guess but you never know.

"I'll explain that." Shalimar piped up. "You remember Nikki right?" She asked me.

"Of course how could I forget? She tried to kill you Shalimar." I had to keep my anger in check at the mention of Nikki. She had deceived us all and stolen the particle decelerator, then proceeded to try to kill Shalimar. My Shalimar.

"Well a few years after Adam sent Nikki to a foster home, Jesse joined up. Then a little after that we saved Jessica from some nasty GS agents. Since we already had a feral, she only stayed with us for a little while." I couldn't help but notice the smile on Shalimar's face as she told the story.

"While I was there, Adam trained me and when I left. I became a bounty hunter. Also, Shalimar and I have sort of kept in touch since then. When I realised that my current job was connected to Genomex and everything else Shal had been telling me about, I thought I'd pay Adam a visit."

They were still smiling at each other. Imparting some sort of secret that I didn't know. "Ok what is it?" I looked at them both plainly. "There's something you're not telling me."

Shalimar flashed me a smile and shook her head. "Oh nothing you need to know." the two of them giggled. What had I gotten myself into?

Back at sanctuary It was weird having Callie around. It reminded me more than I liked of when Nikki had been there. Her and Shalimar appeared to be fine with eachother but I knew that Shalimar hated having other ferals around. It was some sort of territorial response hardwired into her DNA.

I soon learned that her and Jesse had dated when she had first come to sanctuary. Also Callie had talked about a childhood friend a lot when she was there before. She told them now that it was me she had been talking about.

"So he's the one who dragged you out of the pool when you almost drowned?" Jesse asked her. Emma and Adam were in the lab and Jesse, Shalimar, Callie and myself were sitting in the main area. She nodded and Jesse turned my way. "You were a hero before you were a thief. No wonder you joined us." He smiled. "Once a hero always a hero."

"No it was nothing." I shook my head. "She was my friend and she was in trouble. What would you expect me to do? Just let her drown?" I quipped sarcastically.

"Brennan you hate water." Shalimar said. Of course Shalimar would bring up that, at least she knew my weaknesses.

"Oh. That was the funny part." Callie started. And I quickly jumped toward her and covered her mouth, so she couldn't finish her story.

"They don't need to hear that part." I scolded. I remembered all to well what had happened. I had dove in with all my clothes on and had to change. I had never been to the change room at the pool before because I had never had to change. With my whole distaste for water and all. I accidentally went to the girls change room and Callie walked in on me changing.

Some how the whole school had found out and the two of us had been the targets of ridicule for weeks afterwards.

She bit my finger and I let go of her for a second. "Ok he dove in with his clothes on so he ha…" we wrestled as I tried to gain control and stop her. I soon found myself on the ground with her on top of me. I gave her a little shock and she let go of my wrists. "Fine I won't tell them."

"As I remember you were just as embarrassed as I was." I told her. "Also if you tell them I might have to explain the Jake Straton situation." She glared down at me from her position on my chest and then smiled daring me to say more.

"Oh then we might have to tell them about the food fight." She continued our little game of who has the most embarrassing story to tell. I laughed and shook my head.

"Truce." I held my hands out in front of me in defeat.

"Truce." She said smacking my chest and standing up. "You always did give up to easy." She smiled mischievously at me

"Ok. The four year olds called. They want their attitude back." Jesse said. I looked over to Shalimar as I got up off the floor. She held a blank face but I could see something behind her eyes. I must have just been her territorial disposition taking over. I hoped she didn't get angry with Callie on my account. With Nikki her instincts had been right but I knew Callie she was ok.

Later I was alone with Callie and we were reminiscing about old times. I decided to address the questions that had been plaguing my thoughts since she came back into my life.

"Um… I don't know what to call you. I mean to me your Callie but your probably used to Jessica now." I said. I looked sheepishly at her and pouted.

"Oh. Please Breny call me Callie. I missed being called by my name." She sighed. "It reminds me of when we were kids. When things were easier" She smiled and looked down at her hands. "It reminds me of you. You don't know how much I missed you." She looked up to my eyes. I could see that she had feelings for me but something inside me said it wasn't right. I was in love with Shalimar.

_I can't do this!_ My thoughts screamed. _But wait._ I knew that Shalimar felt something for me but I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't want her to fall in love with me because anyone I loved got hurt. I couldn't stand it if something happened to Shalimar. _I could use Callie to push her away. Just for a little while. _ I regretted the thought the moment it passed through my mind. What was I going to do?

"Bren?" Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She had shifted closer to me on the couch and put her hand on my shoulder. "You ok?" She said in a soothing voice.

"Oh I'm sorry Callie I just spaced out a little." I looked her in the eyes. They sparkled with emerald luminance. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were a feral?" I asked her. Trying to keep my emotions in check. Other than hair and eye colour, she looked a lot like Shalimar. It was becoming distracting.

"Well you never told me you could throw electricity." She shot back. "Plus. I was confused myself as to what was going on. I had weird urges and strength. I could see in the dark." She seemed sad. "I wanted to tell you. But I was…"

"Scared." I finished for her. "I was too. You know that time the old shed caught on fire back behind my place?" I brought up an example.

"Yeah the police said it was an electrical problem." She remembered.

"Well I was still learning to control my abilities and I was pissed." I told her.

"And that time we broke into the old factory." She said. "That fence wasn't ripped open by animals." She admitted. "So I guess we both had our secrets. By the way I don't remember you being pissed when the old shed caught on fire?" she had a razor sharp memory.

"Well… I never told you." I felt kind of silly. It had been forever since then. "I was pissed because you and Jake were going to the dance."

"You mean. You liked me. You were jealous." She smiled. I nodded and looked down. She lifted my chin to face her. "I liked you too." She smiled. "I only went to the dance with Jake because I was pissed at you for not noticing me."

I had this weird feeling that we were being watched. But I let it slip. I was probably just hallucinating.

"How could I have not noticed you Callie? It's not like you were hard on the eyes." I chuckled and smiled. I reached out to run my fingers through her hair. "You're still pretty noticeable." She leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked for a second. But I let her continue. The feeling that we were being watched went away.

I pushed her away lightly. "No Callie. I can't" I looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry." I just couldn't do it.

"You love her don't you?" She looked away.

"What?" How had she known? I looked around looking for spy cameras.

"Shalimar. You love her. I'm sorry. I just had to be sure." She shook her head.

"If you weren't already in love with her. I'd want you for myself." She smiled. I looked down at my hands and played with a small spark. I felt childish. "You should tell her how you feel." She told me. In a true friendly manner.

"I can't do that." I said sadly. She wasn't Shalimar. It hurt. I would never feel for Callie what I did for Shalimar and I couldn't be with Shalimar because I didn't want her to get hurt.

_WELL THAT'S LOVE FOR YOU!_


	2. Jealousy

Feelings and a Lovely Virus

By: ShalCat-Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh!

Ok in the last chapter I made a really dumb mistake that I hope no one picked up on but GS agents attacked them at the abandon warehouse and this is supposed to be in the second season. The GSA is pretty well non-visible in the second season. So I went back and changed it. It won't change the story that much so if it was GS agents the first time you read it, now it has been changed to big men who were after Callie.

Until this horrible fit of writers block goes away on Robin Hood I'm gonna have to work on this one. I'm liking it so far. This chapter will be from Shalimar's point of view. I think it's going to be interesting.

Ch: 2 

**Jealousy**

_JEALOUSY, WAS I REALLY JEALOUS?_

It means that you own something and you just don't think anyone else should have it. I was not being possessive, I just couldn't help but get angry when some one got close to him. I wasn't jealous. I had no reason to be. I didn't like him…

Who was I kidding? I was in love with the guy. I was in love with his chocolate puppy dog eyes, his comforting presence, and pretty much everything else about him. I saw him kiss her and it broke my heart.

I had seen them talking as I passed by. I was going to talk to him. But he kissed her. Well she kissed him, but he didn't stop her. I left. I couldn't take it. I had never told him my feelings because I was scared he didn't feel the same. Now I knew.

I was jealous, I wanted him to kiss me and run his fingers through my hair. It wasn't just my jealousy, my instincts told me that there was something wrong. Just like when Nikki had been there. I believed that Jessica had good intentions but there was still something about her that just wasn't right.

"Whoa. Slow down there girl" Jesse commented as I stomped passed him.

"I'm sorry Jess. I don't know. There's just something wrong." I shrugged and walked over to the punching bag where he was training and gave it a quick jab.

"Does this have something to do with Jessica?" His words were dead on. I looked down at my feet. He knew me too well. "Don't worry Shal. She'll be gone as soon as Adam has figured out what's going on." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be ok." He reassured.

I finished my walk back to my room and flopped down on my bed. It was going to be a tough week. I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye. Even if something were wrong, no one would believe me. They would pass it off because of my instinctual territorial feelings.

Damn it for once I wanted to be a normal person for once and not be so uptight when another feral was around.

There was a knock on my door and as I got up to answer I quickly wiped my eyes covering my tears with a happy smile.

It was Emma. She looked at me sympathetically. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah." I motioned her in and closed the door. She watched me as I sat down on my bed.

"Shalimar are you Ok?" she questioned sweetly. I smiled at her.

"Of course Em. Why wouldn't I be?" I knew I couldn't fake her out but I thought if she saw that I wanted to be ok, she'd leave me alone.

"With what you've been broadcasting, that is impossible. Honey, I could feel it from the lab even with my shields up. Really do you want to talk about it?" she sat down beside me. I fell over into her lap and let the tears slip.

"I don't know what to do." I said quietly. She put her hand on my arm and sent me calm feelings with her mind.

"Shalimar. It will be ok. Maybe someday you should tell him how you feel." She soothed.

"But I'm scared." I whimpered sitting up again.

"In all the time I've known you. You've never been scared of anything. There's no reason to be scared now." She seemed so sure.

"But he… Jessica… I couldn't" My words didn't want to come out. "I'll just embarrass myself. He doesn't feel the same way…" I looked to her for help. "Does he?"

She gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry Shal, you know I can't tell you. But perhaps you should ask him. You might be surprised." She smiled.

"Thank you Emma. I think I'll be ok now." I wanted to say. "_As long as Jessica leaves soon._ " but I held my tongue. Emma stayed for a moment then left.

When I was alone again, I sat up near the head of the bed and slumped against the wall. I was still worried about Jessica. I had a bad feeling about her, something was out of place.

After a few minutes, there was another knock on my door. I tried to ignore it pretending I hadn't heard. I already knew who it was anyway. The knock came again and I begrudgingly pushed myself up to answer it.

I slowly opened the door and he was there. "Hey Shal." He fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He flashed me his puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. I was sort of mad at him but it wasn't his fault I had feelings for him. I couldn't blame him for my jealousy.

"Sure." I opened the door further to allow him access to my room.

"I wa-" he was about to say something and he doubled over. "ah" He grunted in pain.

"Brennan. What's wrong." I was worried. He fell to his knees and his hands reached for his midsection. Electricity sparked uncontrollably around him. I reached out and was shocked by a rouge bolt.

"Shal. I…" He tried to speak again. He cried out and fell the rest of the way to the floor and sparked a bit before losing consciousness.

"Adam!" I shouted through my com link. "There's something wrong with Brennan." I knelt beside him and called for the others as well. "He just fainted." I reached out and touched his forehead. It was hot with fever. They all came running and I held his head in my hands. When Adam arrived I looked up pleadingly. "Please help him. He's in pain and he's burning up"

We took him to the lab and I stood beside him holding his hand. Adam did a scan and I stood by anxiously as the twin yellow lights ran up and down his body. What was wrong with him. Maybe this had been what my bad feeling had been about. I let go of Brennan's hand and stepped back a little.

"What is it Adam? What's wrong with him? Is he going to be ok?" I rushed him with questions. He pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Well it looks like a fever but it's… I don't know" He scratched his eyebrow thinking it trough in his head.

Emma walked to the computer and looked at the results. "This is no ordinary fever." She told us.

Jesse walked over to have a look as well. Despite my anger, I felt sorry for Jessica who stood in the doorway. She must have felt as left out as I did. Emma and Jesse knew a little bit about this stuff, and Adam was a genius. The two of us, on the other hand, were in the dark about medical stuff.

"His adrenaline levels are through the roof and still he's unconscious." Adam's words didn't sound reassuring. "It's perplexing. He should be bouncing off the walls."

"His vitals are too fast." Emma exclaimed. "He could have a heart attack."

"What!" I squeaked tears in my eyes. I took a moment to breathe. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked as calmly as I could. "Emma can you calm him down?" I pleaded.

She focused for a second then looked to Brennan as she usually did when using her powers. The fast paced beeping from the computer slowed to what sounded like a normal rate.

"His heartbeat is returning to normal." Jesse announced.

"Ok. I'm going to have to run some tests to see what this is. I suggest you all get some rest. It's getting late. Brennan will be fine" Adam was always so much of a father figure that he would send us all to bed like that.

The others all left but I stayed behind a minute. "Adam. What's wrong with him. And don't pull that, _I need to take more tests_, Crap with me. I saw it in your eyes. You've seen it before." I picked up the elemental's hand again and looked at him, willing him to wake up, willing him to be ok.

"It looks very much like something I've seen before. But it would be impossible. The man who was working on it is dead." Adam confessed.

"Do you know how to fix it?" I could feel the tears running from the corners of my eyes. "Can you help him?"

"Not without a sample of the original virus." He shook his head. "To find it we'll need to find out who has possession of Professor Carson's research and how they obtained it."

"So who was this Professor Carson guy?" I had never heard Adam talk about him before.

"He was my Biology teacher in high school. He's also one of the reasons I decided to join Genomex in the first place." He smiled. "I really looked up to him."

Brennan mumbled something in his unconscious haze. It sounded like the name Callie. I took a deep breath and tried not to let my anger get the best of me.

"Go to bed now Shalimar. I'll be sure to notify you first if I find anything more." Adam said calmly.

I stormed of to my room. Hearing Brennan say her name, it had brought back all the pain, the anger.

_AND WHO COULD FORGET THE JEALOUSY?_


	3. Guilt

Feelings and a Lovely Virus

By: ShalCat-Kitty

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Duh!

Ok guys here's chapter three. I said it would be short. But my brain is too big for my keyboard. When I say short sometimes it can end up being a full blown story.

I will try my best though to keep it as short as possible. I hate it when I try to make a story long and then I get writer's block and just all-together stop.

Thank you to all you reviewers. (loveconquers: I love it when they are jealous too.) (kiki: I'm sorry if I take too long between chapters but I'm very busy and these things take time.) (Mxfan214: Your guess was very close. you'll see.) (Meg: I'm trying my best to go quickly but I don't want to screw it up by rushing.) (CatJerica: don't worry. They will get together in the end.) You guys are all great. Your comments help me keep going.

This one is from Callie/Jessica's POV so I get to delve a little bit into her mind. I hope you like it.

Ch: 3 

**Guilt**

WHAT MAKES SOMEONE FEEL GUILTY 

For me it came with the realisation that it could be my fault Brennan was sick. This realisation and guilt came when I saw the face on the computer screen.

"Adam. I know this man." My exclamation was met with surprised looks from most and a glare from my fellow feral. She must have forgotten for a moment that my hearing was as in tune as hers because I could hear the words under her breath.

I felt sorry for her. Brennan probably hadn't had time to tell her his feelings before collapsing. From the death threats being directed at me I assumed that she thought there was something between Brennan and myself. So I understood, I could also be very territorial with my men.

I wondered if she even realised that her territorial behaviour was more love than friendship.

"He died when you were only a child Jessica. Are you sure it's the same man?" Adam spoke perhaps seeing the glare I received from Shalimar.

"Yeah. I'm absolutely sure. He was my family doctor when I was a kid and he's still a friend of my uncle." I looked around. "I probably should have said something last night but this fever thing reminds me of something that happened when we were kids." I made sure not to look in Shalimar's direction. I instead stared at the computer screen. Studying the picture.

"It would seem that the faking of deaths is a common theme lately." Jesse's witty comment was met with a few small chuckles.

I started to explain my thinking. "Brennan got sick like this when we were 13. Now that I think of it, it was almost the same. Except I don't remember him shorting out." I smiled. "Back then, I never knew he had powers. Anyway, Dr. Peters treated him."

"I think perhaps it is time that we contacted Professor Carson, or should I say Dr. Peters." Adam said. I felt bad about not saying anything, I felt bad about causing all this trouble. I mean I was the common factor of the only two times Brennan had this mysterious sickness. I was basically now convinced that it was my fault.

"Shalimar, can I talk to you?" I asked her as Adam, Jesse and Emma went off to the lab to do research on Dr. Peters. I didn't want to tell her outright how Brennan felt for her. That was something only he could tell her. But I had to stop her from thinking I was trying to steal her man. I had seen how aggressive ferals could get before and that was not something I wanted to experience first hand.

"Sure Jessica what's up?" She acted all cool about it but I could see it in her eyes, if she had the right motive, she'd rip my throat out.

"We need to talk about Brennan." I said straight off, hoping she would listen calmly.

"Why do we need to talk about him?" she snorted.

"Well for one, you are obviously in love with the guy and he needs to know it." I told her. It amazed me how both of them could be so completely in love with eachother and not know it. She just looked at me.

"How did you?" she was dumbstruck. As if she wasn't obvious about her feelings.

"The way you talked about him in our communications over the last year and a half. Did you really think you weren't being obvious?" I asked her. "I mean you never used his name in our talks, but I figured it out pretty quickly at the warehouse." I said.

We had kept touch since I left and she told me about stuff that went on. About a year and a half before she had told me about the two new members of mutant x. She talked about a telempath that pretty much became the little sister and an elemental. She had never said their names but she had told me about conversations and other things.

I had known for a long time just from the tone of her voice when she talked about him, that she liked the elemental. But things had gotten very complicated when I met with her. Brennan, that's who she had been talking about. My best friend as a kid and my first huge crush. Who would have thought?

"So what should we do about our little situation?" she said coldly. I had sensed her the night before when I kissed Brennan. But she hadn't stuck around, so she probably thought that I was out to take him away from her.

"I don't do anything." I said. "When we find Dr. Peters and Brennan gets better, you're going to tell him how you feel." She was confused. She wrinkled her eyebrows.

"But I saw?" she started.

"Shalimar. I know what you saw and that's his story to tell you." I shook my head. "Are we ok?" I think that I had succeeded at my objective. Convince her that I didn't want Brennan for my own, without divulging his feelings for her.

"Yeah." She shook her head not even trying to understand my attitude. "I think so Jessica." I left her there to run what I had said through her head. She would hopefully figure it out.

Later once Adam and Jesse had found Dr. Peters. Shalimar, Jesse and myself were in the double helix on our way to talk to him. Shalimar was in control of the helix, I thought perhaps she was still milling things over in her head. She probably didn't understand what was going on.

I myself had felt that way before. When another female feral was in your territory, It felt like there was something wrong, and there was nothing you could do to stop it. I felt kinda sorry for her.

"Are you ok?" Jesse asked from beside me. We were in the back of the jet apart from Shalimar, although I had no doubt she could hear every word we said. Jesse probably didn't think of this though. "She hasn't attacked you has she?" he asked me quietly.

I could see Shalimar's shoulders tense. I knew she was listening. "No of course not." I smiled pleasantly. "Why would you think that?"

"It's just last time there was another feral around, Shal got a little bit out of control." He continued typing something on the keyboard in front of him.

"I asked Brennan about that. Shalimar was only acting on her instincts which were right by the way." I defended her. "Of course any feral would be territorial by nature, but she had extra reason." I leaned back in my chair. "I know what it feels like to be territorial like that. At the time, you can't tell weather it's instincts or not. But afterward you can tell. She'll be fine once I leave."

"When will that be?" he stopped typing. "I mean you only just came back and well I guess I missed you a lot." He said.

"I'll probably go when we figure this out and I get some answers about the case I'm working on." I told him. "And I missed you too Jesse."

My case, I had almost forgotten about that. I had been hired by a secret organisation to find a man named Leo Pierce. He was connected to Genomex and he was a new mutant. I had hit a snag on this case. That had been why I decided to contact Adam in the first place. If anyone could track this guy he could. I hadn't even mentioned the case to him yet, but I decided to help Brennan get better first. The secret organisation could wait.

When we arrived at the address that Adam had given us, we found the place empty. Some one had gotten there first. There had been a fight and someone I assumed to be Dr. Peters had been taken away. Also the place had been ransacked. They searched everywhere and if he had kept any research at home, it wasn't there now.

Then more guilt came. Brennan could be dead within a couple days maybe even hours, and now our only lead was gone. The man we needed to help Brennan was captured and could even be dead himself.

If only I had just tried a little harder to find Leo Pierce myself and not come to Adam for help none of this would have happened. I knew it wasn't a coincidence that Brennan got sick. It might have been when I kissed him. That could be the trigger to whatever this sickness was. The last time he had it, I had kissed him. Then fifteen minutes later he got sick.

It was all my fault.

_I WAS GUILTY._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC 

Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. I was watching _The Assault_ and thought hey. Let's add some of the stuff from the third season. I saw _The Assault_ for the first time yesterday and I loved it.

I have now officially seen all but one episode of Mutant x as opposed to the pathetic four or five episodes I had seen back in December. That means it took me four and a half months to see 65 episodes. I now own season one on dvd and plan to buy season two soon.


End file.
